Fanfic dịch Butterfly heart
by Raziel Slytherin
Summary: Author: The Fictionist AU – lấy cảm hứng từ Sự im lặng của bầy cừu/ Hannibal. Sau những sự kiện xảy ra gần đây trong cuộc sống của anh, Hermione giới thiệu cho Harry một nhà tâm lý học nổi tiếng, bác sĩ T.Riddle. Ông ta chẳng có một điểm gì giống như trong tưởng tượng của Harry, và sau này đã nhanh chóng chứng tỏ rằng mình là một sự trợ giúp tuyệt vời trước bóng tối...
1. Chapter 1

Chương 1:

Căn phòng chờ trông thật tao nhã và đắt tiền. Ngồi trên một chiếc sofa da tối màu, nó cố gắng để không cựa quậy, đôi bàn tay hết nắm chặt rồi lại thả lỏng trong lòng.

Harry thật không thể tin được là Hermione đã thuyết phục được nó làm việc này.

Phải mất rất nhiều thứ mà nó có, biết bao công sức, sự cố gắng và ý chí chỉ để không trốn thoát khỏi căn phòng im ắng này, tránh khỏi cánh cửa kia – và nhất là khỏi người đàn ông đang ngồi sau cánh cửa ấy, cả những mối quan hệ dính líu sau đó nữa.

Thế giới Pháp thuật thường sẽ không có những nhà tâm thần học, và nếu có thì họ vẫn thường được gọi là "Bác sĩ trị liệu tâm lý" làm việc tại bệnh viện Thánh Mungo hơn.

Tom Riddle là một trường hợp hi hữu chưa từng thấy.

Ông ta nổi tiếng khắp đất nước nhờ sự hiểu biết của mình về trí óc của con người, đồng thời về tất cả các lĩnh vực liên quan tới tâm thần học, trong đó có tội phạm học, điều đã khiến cho các Thần Sáng đến để hỏi ý kiến của ông ta trong hầu hết các vụ án mang phong cách Muggle.

Có lẽ vì thế mà nó ở cũng đây chăng? Nó cũng chẳng rõ nữa.

Tất cả những gì mà nó biết chính là việc bản thân mình đang dần trở nên tàn tạ như mảnh giấy bị đốt cháy, sức khỏe của nó từng lúc càng tệ hại hơn.

Nó liếm môi, liếc nhìn chiếc đồng hồ đang chạy tích tắc, rồi lại nhìn xuống đầu gối mình.

Nó chưa bao giờ thích thú với sự trợ giúp của các nhà tâm thần học, muggle không mà pháp thuật cũng không – nhưng Hermione đã đảm bảo với nó rằng Riddle không phải là loại người sẽ tống cho nó hàng tá thuốc để uống. Cô ấy nói rằng ông ta chỉ là một người để nó có thể nói chuyện cùng. Một người có thể làm rõ những suy nghĩ của nó với đôi tai không có chút định kiến.

Nó thì nghĩ tất cả chỉ là một mớ hỗn tạp vớ vẩn, cảm thấy mình giống như một món đồ chơi bị hỏng cần được băng bó và sửa chữa.

Nhưng giờ thì điều đó trở thành một sự ủy thác, một mệnh lệnh. Với tất cả những sự kiện đã diễn ra vừa qua, nó cần phải ít nhất đến, và đấy, ít nhất thử xem sao.

Phòng chờ hoàn toàn không có lấy một bóng người ngoại trừ nó, gọn gàng và sạch sẽ tới mức quá tỉ mỉ. Đối với nó, việc tới phòng khám là hoàn toàn vô ích, cho dù nó phải công nhận là không gian trắng xóa này khiến nó cảm thấy được xoa dịu và bình tâm hơn.

Móng tay nó đâm vào lòng bàn tay, suýt chút nữa là vẽ nên những dấu trăng lưỡi liềm máu li ti.

Cổ họng nó nhẹ nhấp.

Đồng hồ vẫn chạy.

Cứ cho đó là một người không có định kiến đi chăng nữa thì cũng không có nghĩa là nó phải thích điều ấy. Dù vậy , nó vẫn phải chịu đựng sáu tháng điều trị nếu vẫn muốn tiếp tục được làm Thần Sáng, và chắc chắn là nó muốn tóm cổ Voldemort rồi. Hắn không có lấy chút động tĩnh gì kể từ vụ giết người và tấn công gần đây nhất, nhưng Harry _biết_ là hắn chỉ ở đâu đó quanh đây thôi. Một nơi nào đó.

Sáu tháng là quá đủ - trời đất thiên địa ơi, với tất cả sự quan tâm cần thiết của nó thì một buổi chữa trị đã là quá đủ rồi. Riddle dù sao cũng lấy một cái giá cao cắt cổ đó thôi.

Nó khá chắc chắn về việc nó có thể đi ngao du ở những quán rượu trên phố mà vẫn thu được hiệu quả chết tiệt như vậy, và cũng chẳng có ai để mà định kiến.

Bên trong nó lúc này thắt chặt.

Nó đứng lên đúng vào giây phút cánh cửa được mở ra, miệng có chút khô khốc.

Tom Riddle giống như tất cả những gì mà nó đã trông đợi qua những tấm hình và những câu chuyện mà nó đã được nghe về ông ta. Được mọi người ngưỡng mộ và yêu quý, có một lí lịch trích ngang và một bảng thành tích hoàn hảo – nhưng kể cả những điều đó cũng không thể làm dịu đi nỗi e ngại và những nghi vấn của Harry. Có khi chính những điều đấy lại làm nó càng nghi ngờ hơn thôi.

Nó chẳng thích tí nào việc bị một người khác phân tích tâm lý của mình, cố gắng vào suy nghĩ của mình. Thánh sống ơi, nó thậm chí còn không phải là một kẻ có sự nội quan. Nó biết rằng có chuyện gì đó không ổn chút nào ở đấy, và có lẽ cũng chính vì thế mà nó không muốn đụng chạm tới chúng. Nó không biết nó sẽ tìm thấy những gì, có thể đánh thức thứ gì trong cái bóng tối đáng sợ nơi tận cùng nhận thức của nó.

Nhưng nó là Harry Potter, và nó không được phép để cho bản thân âm thầm trở nên rạn nứt và vỡ tan ra thành từng mảnh.

Riddle ăn mặc sạch sẽ và chỉnh tề đến mức làm nó phát bực, y hệt như căn phòng chờ chết tiệt của ông ta vậy. Tất cả đối với nó đều giống như là một cạm bẫy, sự cố gắng thấy rõ trong việc tạo dựng nên một hình tượng nhất định. Căn phòng chờ được thiết kế để những người tới đây cảm thấy thoải mái, và Riddle… nó không rõ Riddle đang nhắm tới điều gì, nhưng nó không khoái cái ý nghĩ việc Riddle đang tính toán cho một điều gì đó.

Cơ mà ông ta trẻ hơn nó nghĩ.

Harry nhìn chằm chằm xuống sàn nhà một cách không thoải mái khi bệnh nhân cuối cùng của Riddle rời đi sau rất nhiều lời "Cảm ơn" và nhiệt tình bắt tay ông ta.

"Cậu Potter, mời cậu vào và ngồi xuống."

Giọng Riddle mượt như nhung vậy, không đáng tin chút nào.

Thế đấy. Nếu nó muốn đánh bài chuồn thì bây giờ là cơ hội của nó, phải làm thật nhanh.

Hermione chắc sẽ thất vọng lắm, Ron nữa. Có lẽ vì họ mà nó đi vào căn phòng ấy một cách cứng nhắc, giống như một người lính ra trận hay là một tên tù chuẩn bị đi ra đoạn đầu đài vậy. Nó bắt tay Riddle, mím chặt môi, hàm cứng lại, và nó thấy được –

Một chiếc sofa. Chắc hẳn là một trò đùa.

Nó ngay lập tức đi tới chỗ chiếc ghế duy nhất – hiển nhiên là cái ghế của Riddle – chỉ để cho ông ta bình thản mà chắc chắn nắm lấy cánh tay nó và đưa nó ngồi vào chiếc sofa.

Mắt nó lóe lên.

Còn lâu nó mới chịu khuất phục như thế, người đàn ông này đúng là một hình ảnh rập khuôn tệ hại.

Nó chắc chắn sẽ không chấp nhận để sự việc diễn ra như vậy, thật vớ vẩn, hơn nữa lại chẳng giúp ích được gì.

Thay vì vậy nó rời tới góc chiếc ghế, sẵn sàng chuồn nhanh. Riddle bình tĩnh kéo chiếc ghế của hắn lại và ngồi đối diện với nó, tay đan vào nhau và đặt trên lòng. Ổng chẳng có sổ tay, ít nhất là thế.

Một sự im lặng kéo dài và khó chịu, khi mà Riddle chỉ làm có một việc duy nhất là nhìn chằm chằm vào nó – và nó khá là chắc chắn rằng mọi việc đáng ra phải diễn ra theo một hướng khác chứ ko phải như thế này! Hơn nữa, nhìn chằm chằm như vậy đúng là thô lỗ mà.

Nó trợn mắt nhìn lại, thẳng thừng, từ chối trở thành người phá vỡ cái giao mắt, từ chối trở thành kẻ đầu hàng.

Cuối cùng, Riddle lên tiếng, sau năm phút dài đằng đẵng mà hai người chỉ làm một việc là nhìn chăm chú vào đối phương.

"Tại sao cậu lại ở đây, Harry?"

"Oh, chúng ta đã thân thiết tới mức gọi nhau bằng tên riêng cơ à? Không được chuyên nghiệp lắm nhỉ," Harry đáp lại. Ngạc nhiên thay, một nụ cười thoáng qua trên đôi môi của Riddle.

"Thật ra thì phải là ngược lại chứ, chính vì công việc của tôi nên tôi không thấy một lí do cần thiết nào cho những lễ nghi cứng nhắc đó trong căn phòng này."

"Ông nghĩ cứ gọi tôi là Harry thì tôi sẽ cởi mở hơn với ông hả? Dù sao thì ông cũng có hồ sơ của tôi rồi, sao không tự mình đọc mà tìm hiểu luôn đi. Ông – ông biết lí do tôi tới đây, biết rõ là đằng khác."

Voldemort. Những vụ án mạng. Vụ tấn công. _Tất cả mọi thứ._

"Tôi không đọc hồ sơ," Riddle phẩy tay cho qua. "Tôi thích tự mình tìm đến những kết luận và sự quan sát của chính mình hơn, và, có thể hơi shock một chút, nói chuyện với khách của mình hơn là chịu phụ thuộc vào sự đánh giá của những người khác."

Harry khịt mũi, mặc kệ bản thân, trước chất giọng khô khốc kia, nó cảm thấy ngờ rằng Riddle đang khiến nó muốn nở nụ cười. Không phải là kiểu cười thoải-mái-với-tình-huống-như-thế-này, nhưng dẫu sao vẫn là cười.

"Khách? Chứ không phải là bệnh nhân sao?"

"Đúng, khách," Riddle từ tốn nói. "Nếu là bệnh nhân thì khác nào đề nghị tôi ngay lập tức chữa chạy cho cậu."

Harry nhướn mày, và nó lại nhìn người đàn ông trước mặt với cái nhìn tò mò. Điều này…không phải là điều nó đã dự đoán trước. Hermione đã nói rằng ông ta khác với những người khác trong ngành, nhưng nó không tin. Nó đã nghĩ là cô chỉ nói thế để nó đồng ý tới cuộc hẹn.

"Ông không định làm vậy sao?" Nó hỏi.

"Không. Tôi sẽ giúp cậu tự chữa trị. Quá rõ ràng là những điều khiến cậu lo lắng đang tràn ngập tâm trí cậu rồi, nếu không thì cậu sẽ không tìm tới tôi, nhưng những thứ đang chiếm lĩnh tâm trí cậu không phải là một loại bệnh về rối loạn tâm lý cần chữa trị như chứng Đa nhân cách, hay chứng Lưỡng cực, những căn bệnh hình thành bởi sự thiếu cân bằng bên trong bộ não," Riddle nói. "Chính vì vậy, cậu có thể tự chữa trị cho mình, tất nhiên là với sự giúp đỡ. Điều khiến cậu lo lắng cũng không phải do di truyền. Vậy tại sao cậu lại ở đây?" ông ta hỏi lại lần nữa.

"Chắc làm việc này thú vị lắm nhỉ?" Harry đáp lại sau một khắc. "Một trong những nghề trong cuộc sống nơi mọi người có thể tự do thoải mái phun ra hết những bí mật của mình ngay từ lần gặp mặt đầu tiên." Kể cả vậy, có thật là họ nói hết ra tất cả tâm sự của mình cho một người lạ không? Có lẽ đó chỉ là một cách chữa bệnh, đúng vậy, nhưng nó vẫn không thể làm được.

"Cậu hiểu nhầm câu hỏi của tôi rồi Harry," Riddle nói. "Ngay lúc này đây tôi không có hứng thú với những chi tiết đặc biệt khiến cậu cần tới sự giúp đỡ của tôi, cái tôi quan tâm là việc cậu tới đây trong khi rõ ràng là cậu không hề muốn tới – tại sao cậu lại ở đây. Do một người bạn sao?"

Harry không có trợn mắt há mồm nhìn người đàn ông kia, nhưng đôi mắt nó trong một khắc đã mở lớn hơn.

"Đúng vậy," nó nói, ngập ngừng. "Một người bạn. Tôi vốn không thích các nhà tâm thần học."

"Tại sao không?"

"Ông nói thử xem, dù sao ông cũng là một nhà tâm thần học mà."

"Cậu không thích cái cảm giác bị phân tích tâm lý, càng không muốn biết thứ gì đang diễn ra trong đầu cậu, dù một chút cũng không vì nó sẽ trở thành một cuộc chữa trị đầy đau đớn ép buộc cậu phải đối mặt với những vấn đề mà cậu thà lờ đi còn hơn. Cậu cũng không thích việc mình phải cần tới sự giúp đỡ, và chính vì thế, một cách nào đó bộ óc cậu trở nên yếu ớt và tan vỡ tới mức cần được sửa chữa."

"Đoán đúng đấy," Harry cười chế nhạo.

"Đó chẳng phải là dự đoán gì cả. Câu trả lời thường giống nhau vậy thôi."

"Không phải đáng ra ông phải nói với tôi rằng tôi là một bông hoa tuyết đặc biệt sao?" nó đốp lại, cáu kỉnh. "Không làm tầm thướng hóa căn bệnh của tôi tới mức phải kiếm tìm sự giúp đỡ của tâm thần học sao?"

"Chỉ vì một điều thông thường không có nghĩa là nó tầm thường. Chết là một lẽ thông thường nhất trong tạo hóa mà tất cả những sinh vật đều trải qua, nhưng tôi khó có thể gọi nó là một điều tầm thường khi cuộc sống của chúng ta bị nó tri phối, những tác động của nó, và nỗi sợ của chúng ta," Riddle đáp trả ngay. Harry phải dừng lại để suy nghĩ về điều đó trước khi nhìn đi chỗ khác và xung quanh phòng.

Cũng như phòng chờ, căn phòng này cũng ngăn nắp và sạch sẽ. Bên trong có một chiếc sofa, một chiếc ghế, bàn làm việc và một cái tủ đồ lớn. Còn có cả một cánh cửa khác.

"Cánh cửa đó dẫn đi đâu vậy?" thay vì trả lời, nó hỏi.

"Tôi tin là cậu sẽ biết nó dẫn tới đâu khi điều trị ở đây."

"Ông có vẻ chắc chắn về việc tôi sẽ trở lại nhỉ, ngay cả khi chính tôi đã nói là tôi không ưa các nhà tâm thần học."

Riddle cười nhẹ.

"Tôi không phải là bác sĩ tâm thần bình thường."

"Ờ, chắc rồi," Harry lẩm bẩm. "Sự chuyên nghiệp của ông thì ai chẳng muốn chứ."

"Sự chuyên nghiệp thì liên quan gì tới vấn đề riêng tư này nhỉ? Tôi chỉ muốn giúp cậu mở lòng mình thôi Harry. Tôi sẽ vào trong tâm trí cậu, và tôi sẽ kéo cậu tới đấy cho dù cậu có cố trốn tránh khỏi những vấn đề của mình chăng nữa."

"Nếu tôi không quay lại thì còn lâu."

"Cậu vẫn chưa rời khỏi đây đúng không?" Riddle cười khẩy. Nó nhăn mặt, đứng bật dậy, người kia nắm lấy tay nó như một cử chỉ xoa dịu. "Một buổi chữa bệnh. Đó không phải là điều mà cậu đã hứa với cô ấy sao? Hermione ấy?"

"Làm thế nào mà –"

"Tôi không cần phải đọc hồ sơ của cậu để nhận ra Cậu bé Vàng, Thần Sáng tiêu biểu của Bộ và những người mà cậu ta thân thiết. Từ đấy thì chỉ cần suy luận logic để đoán ra được ai là người đã giới thiệu cậu tới đây, khi cậu chắc chắn là không tự mình tìm đến. Hơn nữa, tôi có một cảm giác không sớm thì muộn cũng sẽ có người đề nghị cậu tìm tới sự giúp đỡ của tôi. Tất cả chỉ là vấn đề thời gian thôi."

Harry nhăn mặt hơn, nghiến răng. Riddle chỉ tiếp tục quan sát nó, đưa ra những cử chỉ lịch sự để nó ngồi xuống. Cái nhìn trong mắt hắn ta thì khác – đầy thách thức, thách nó chạy đi như một kẻ hèn nhát. Chính cái nhìn trong mắt hắn đã ngăn nó lại, có một thứ gì đó, một thứ mà nó không tài nào hiểu được. Và tất nhiên, lời thách thức đối với sự hèn nhát.

Nhiều lúc nó ghét việc nó là một Gryffindor.

Nó ngồi xuống. 

Rất nhiều người tìm tới tâm thần học, tâm lí trị liệu và những nghề khác vì muốn được giúp đỡ mọi người, muốn được giúp họ tốt hơn.

Tom có thể nói rằng hắn chẳng có một điểm gì giống như vậy, và có lẽ chính điều đó khiến hắn trở nên thành công như vậy. Hắn không đi theo lẽ thông thường của ngành, hắn từ chối những biện pháp truyền thống, và mục đích của hắn thì hoàn toàn ích kỉ.

Nói đơn giản thì, hắn thích bí mật, hắn thích những mảnh ghép, hắn có thể dễ dàng đeo lên một khuôn mặt khác phù hợp với yêu cầu công việc – chính thức và những việc bên lề khác. Hắn có thể đóng vai một người nghe nhẹ nhàng, trìu mến, hắn có thể cho mọi người thấy chính xác những gì mà họ muốn hay trông đợi.

Harry cũng vậy, dù những điều hắn nói về vấn đề đó luôn có căn cứ, hắn không hề nói dối về những biện pháp của mình.

Hầu hết những người tìm đến hắn đều tối dạ - ừ thì cũng thú vị theo những cách khác nhau, với những trạng thái cảm xúc phức tạp mà hắn không thể đơn giản hiểu nhưng sẵn sàng ăn tươi nuốt sống để thỏa mãn cơn đói sức mạnh và cảm giác nắm quyền điều khiển, cho những giải thưởng, cho những trái tim và linh hồn mà hắn đã làm héo hon theo cách của mình – nhưng lần này hắn thực sự thấy hứng thú.

Nó…hoàn hảo. Hắn thực sự hy vọng ai đó sẽ giới thiệu "Đứa trẻ sống sót" đến với hắn.

Harry Potter. Đúng là tuyệt hảo.

Tất nhiên, thằng nhóc chẳng thể nhớ nổi hắn, không biết những gì mà hắn đã làm và công việc ngoài giờ của hắn, thứ đem lại sự châm biếm ngọt ngào trong tình huống này

Đặc biệt là khi họ sẽ không thể tránh được việc nói chuyện về Voldemort. Đôi mắt hắn lóe lên, chỉ trong chốc lát, khi Harry ngồi xuống ghế lần nữa.

Có lẽ việc chính Harry là một người nổi tiếng đã giúp che chắn cho những hiểu biết của hắn, nhưng thật sự thì có một lịch sử hoàn toàn rất riêng tư ở đây. Rồi mọi việc sẽ trở nên thật thú vị. Thứ tuyệt vời nhất trong bộ sưu tập của hắn, hắn sẽ luôn giành lấy vào phút chót. Bọn chúng là của hắn, tất cả đều là thú cưng, và hắn sẽ nâng niu chúng, rồi chiếm lấy chúng.

Hắn luôn có những sự lựa chọn đối với những khách hàng của hắn khi hắn đã xác định việc hắn muốn làm.

Hắn sẽ 'sửa chữa' lại Harry, chắc chắn rồi – đừng bao giờ nói rằng hắn không giỏi trong công việc của mình. Điều thú vị nhất chính là hắn sẽ chữa cậu ta trở thành cái gì, hắn sẽ phát hiện được thứ gì, và làm cách nào để sử dụng những hiểu biết của hắn để che dấu những bí mật của riêng hắn và những thân phận của hắn được an toàn hơn, bằng cách nào mà hắn uốn nắn Harry và rồi theo thời gian chiếm hữu cậu ta.

Harry đã từng chạy thoát khỏi nanh vuốt của hắn một lần. Nhưng sẽ không có lần sau.

Hắn trao cho cậu một nụ cười rạng rỡ.

_Trò chơi bắt đầu._

Hắn luôn luôn có ý tưởng tuyệt vời đối với thứ mà hắn muốn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chương 2:

Đỏ tươi. Trắng ngà. Cái nhìn trống rỗng. Tóc đỏ. Cánh tay và đôi chân dang rộng bị đính vào bức tường giống như một con bướm trong bộ sưu tập. Miệng mở rộng trong tiếng thét thầm lặng. Máu trên đôi bàn tay, nơi khóe miệng lặng lẽ nhỏ xuống sàn nhà.

Harry mở choàng mắt nhìn chăm chăm vào bóng tối trong phòng, tấm ga trải giường thấm đẫm mồ hôi. Trong vài giây, những hình ảnh ấy cứ quay mòng mòng trong đầu nó, giống như ánh đèn flash của những chiếc camera đốt cháy tâm trí nó trước khi nó ngồi dậy, ném cái chăn lông nhăn nhúm sang một bên.

Nó dụi mắt, thở dốc, nuốt khan.

Thông tin liên lạc của Riddle và giờ làm việc vẫn được dán trên tủ lạnh, và nó đang nhìn chằm chằm vào chúng khi nó vào bếp, cái lạnh len lỏi vào từng ngón chân trong lúc nó nắm chặt lấy một ly nước trong tay.

Nó ước tay nó run lên bần bật. Nhưng không. Tay nó hoàn toàn chắc chắn.

Nó biết là có một chuyện gì đó thật sự rất không ổn, vô cùng không ổn đang xảy ra với nó.

Ở Sở Thần Sáng họ gọi đó là cơn chấn thương tâm lý, là câu trả lời cho tất cả những gì mà nó đã thấy. Nó không bất thường, "công việc sẽ bắt kịp cậu sau một thời gian."

Đúng là công việc của nó đã bắt kịp nó rồi, nhưng không phải theo cách mà họ nghĩ.

Ít nhất, những hiện trường vụ án đã làm được.

Họ mong nó tham gia vào vụ án của Voldemort nhất, bởi vì có một sự thật là nó rất giỏi xâu chuỗi sự liên kết và có thể hiểu được hắn, mô típ của hắn, suy nghĩ của hắn. Giá như họ biết được.

Nó hớp một ngụm nước.

Nó cảm nhận được. Những thứ đó. Nó giống như một thứ gì đó lẫn vào trong dòng máu đỏ, trong đôi mắt trống rỗng vô hồn của nạn nhân – một thứ gì đó như bóng tối chìm vào tận xương tủy nó và thắt ruột nó lại như những mắt xích.

Trái tim nó cũng bị trưng ra trên bức tường giống như cơ thể của họ, một sự chế nhạo đáng nguyền rủa của một bộ sưu tập trong bảo tàng. Lúc nào cũng vậy. Voldemort thích thu thập nhiều thứ, nó biết chứ. Nó chỉ ước là nó không biết. Nó chỉ ước nó không hay một chút gì về xu hướng thu thập phần thưởng của hắn.

Nó không biết tại sao con quái vật đó lại làm vậy – chẳng có mục đích, cũng chẳng có nguyên nhân. Chẳng gì cho thấy là còn có một âm mưu lớn hơn, và nếu có thì cũng chỉ là mớ lộn xộn, bị chặn lại khỏi nó, giống như một cánh cửa sổ đọng đầy sương mù chỉ cho phép nó trông thấy một phiên bản mờ ảo của cảnh vật vậy.

Nhưng nó cảm nhận được.

Ở những hiện trường khác, những vụ án khác, nó đều có thể phân tích, có thể làm một cách tốt nhất, có thể cảm thấy ớn lạnh trước những vết nhơ tệ hại nhất của loài người.

Ở những hiện trường vụ án của Voldermort, nó cảm nhận được sự chiếm hữu, gần như là yêu, thật nhanh chóng, khi hắn nắm giữ sinh mạng họ trong tay, sức mạnh tuôn trào, vẻ đẹp mà người đàn ông – hay – quái vật trông thấy trong cái chết bị làm mờ đi đến mức không thể phân biệt được với nỗi kinh hoàng tuyệt đối.

Nó không hiểu tại sao nó lại có cảm giác như vậy. Họ nói là do vụ tai nạn đầu tiên, mối liên hệ bởi Avada Kedavra. Thứ đó đã bị bóp nghẹt, nhưng khi nó bước chân vào hiện trường vụ án mà người đàn ông ấy gây ra - vào trong tâm trí nó và nơi tối tăm nhất trong tâm hồn nó – nó có thể cảm nhận được, và nó đang bị chiếm đoạt bởi thứ ấy.

Những điều tồi tệ và kinh khủng nhất, cùng với niềm lạc thú hoang dã nhất. Chúng khiến nó cảm thấy kinh tởm, nếu như nó có đến thăm một trong số những hiện trường ấy, nó sẽ về nhà và cảm thấy một cơn khát máu ngứa ngáy dưới da thịt và những suy nghĩ về giết chóc len lỏi vào giấc mơ của nó.

Nó nhìn thấy những người đi trên đường và tự hỏi, không chút chủ động.

Gã đó khiến nó cảm thấy bạo lực. Voldemort khiến nó cảm nhận rằng nó là hung thủ, rằng nó có thể chính là hung thủ… rằng những dải băng dính đỏ kia đáng ra phải được nhuốm một màu đỏ hơn nữa để rồi vỡ nát vì lợi ích của một cuộc sống công bằng hơn.

Điều tệ nhất là nó nghĩ mối liên hệ ấy, mối liên hệ nhỏ bé ấy, là một mối liên hệ hai chiều nếu như nó không thể chỉ điểm được, bởi vì qua một thời gian mối liên hệ ấy trở nên phức tạp hơn, những hiện trường – cứ như thể là Voldemort đang cố gây ấn tượng với nó vậy.

Thể hiện cho nó biết hắn có thể làm được những gì.

Và sau thời gian mà sự nổi tiếng của hắn tăng vọt – cậu bé, Thần Sáng có thể bắt được Voldemort - người có thể đánh bại hắn – nạn nhân đã từng thoát chết một lần, đấy là họ nói vậy. Đứa Trẻ Sống Sót.

Nó lắc đầu để xóa đi những hình ảnh ấy, ngón tay siết chặt chiếc ly.

Nhìn vào thông tin liên lạc trên tủ lạnh.

Hermione nói rằng nó đang kiệt quệ rồi, rằng có lẽ thứ nó cần là một người để tâm sự về những điều khủng khiếp mà nó đã thấy, để được bảo rằng cảm thấy kinh tởm, sợ hãi và tội lỗi là điều rất bình thường.

Những thứ nó có không hề bình thường.

Họ biết nó có thể vào được suy nghĩ của người kia, cả Sở Thần Sáng khai thác điều đó. Họ thậm chí có vẻ không nhận ra rằng việc đó không giống việc lật qua những trang giấy của một cuốn sách, mà là bị hút thẳng vào câu chuyện và cảm nhận mọi thứ.

Voldemort gây án. Nó đã gây án – và chẳng có cách nào để nói ra được, để thể hiện được – để không giống như một kẻ mất trí.

Nó không có bị mất trí, nó chỉ…

Sự liên kết có gì đó không đúng. Thật sự có nhiều điểm quá giống với bộ não của một kẻ bị rối loạn tâm thần vậy, chẳng quan tâm đến thứ gì ngoài ham muốn của chính mình.

Có lẽ đấy chính là lý do thúc đẩy nó trở thành một Thần Sáng, một ý muốn được bù đắp cho những lỗ hổng máu me trong đầu nó, cái cách mà mạch máu nó rộn rạo đầy tội lỗi, giống như là đón chào, mỗi khi nó đặt chân vào bảo tàng tội ác của Voldemort.

Và nó rất giỏi trong công việc của mình.

Nó cần phải tiếp tục làm việc nếu như không muốn ngủ với hình ảnh của nạn nhân tràn ngập tâm trí. Nó cần phải ngăn chặn Voldemort trước khi hắn chiếm đoạt lấy toàn bộ trí óc nó, kéo nó vào một thế giới mà ở đó nó mới là kẻ bị Thần Sáng truy lùng. Một người có thể trừng mắt nhìn vào vực thẳm trong bao lâu? Nhất là khi vực thẳm ấy cũng trừng lại một cách mạnh mẽ?

Và cứ như thế, đôi lúc lại quay trở lại, cha mẹ nó.

Tóc đỏ. Tóc đen. Đứa trẻ nằm trong cũi.

Nó cứu họ. Nó giết họ. Tất cả cứ trộn lẫn vào nhau như mớ bòng bong khiến nó ghét cay ghét đắng.

Chẳng có một ý nghĩa gì hết.

Dumbledore đã có lần nói với nó rằng nó quá hiểu Voldemort, có lẽ đúng thật. Chẳng có chút gì là thương cảm trong này, chỉ có tàn sát, cứ như thể chính nó đã làm vậy.

Nó thậm chí còn chẳng biết Voldemort thực ra là ai.

Chưa bao giờ có một tấm gương nào để nó nhìn thấy bản thân nó – thấy Voldemort – và nó luôn được chứng kiến tất cả thông qua cái nhìn của hắn ta.

Nó uống cạn ly nước và đặt cái ly xuống.

Không một bác sĩ tâm thần nào có thể giúp được nó.

Giống như công việc nghiên cứu tâm thần học ma thuật – muggle của Tom Riddle vậy, hắn là trường hợp hi hữu.

Riddle khá là thú vị, thật sự là thế. Họ vừa có một cuộc trò chuyện trong buổi chữa trị đầu tiên của ngày hôm đó; cũng chẳng có việc gì quan trọng, chỉ là tán gẫu thôi.

Nó không để mất cảnh giác.

Nó đã có quá đủ người để lo nghĩ đến rồi, và nó cũng không tàn nhẫn đến mức để ai khác lọt vào trong đầu nó.

Nơi ấy chẳng có gì tốt lành.

Có một số thứ mà tâm thần học cũng không thể chữa được.

Nó không suy sụp. Đầu óc nó chẳng bị vấn đề gì để mà phải sửa chữa, không có một vấn đề gì cần giải quyết, hoặc là ít nhất thì cũng chẳng hơn người bình thường là bao.

Nó chỉ chẳng may giết chết ai đó theo mọi cách có thể và làm trái tim của ai đó thối rữa mỗi lần nó đến hiện trường, giống như cò súng mà không có chốt an toàn vậy.

Nó có tâm hồn đồng điệu với một tên giết người hàng loạt bệnh hoạn.

Hiện trường vụ án cuối cùng của Voldemort giống như giọt nước làm tràn ly. Một cậu trai, khoảng tuổi nó, tóc sẫm màu, một sự thay thế cho mục tiêu thật sự - cho nó – với trái tim bị móc mất. Nơi vị trí mà đáng ra là trái tim có một con bướm, bị ghim sống như tất cả những nhà sưu tập vẫn thường làm, luôn luôn còn sống khi có mặt ở hiện trường, nhưng không bao giờ có thể bay đi được nữa.

Không, đầu óc nó không phải một thứ nên động vào và làm rối loạn thêm, bởi vì thực sự có một thứ gì đó hắc ám ở đấy, một thứ mà nó không muốn đụng chạm tới.

Nó quyết định đốt tấm card công việc ấy. 

Tâm trạng Tom Riddle lúc này còn hơn cả thất vọng.

Đã _một tuần_ rồi – cả một tuần _chết tiệt_ – và Harry Potter vẫn chưa trở lại văn phòng của hắn.

Hắn đâm con dao một cách ủ rũ qua bảng phác, cẩn thận vẽ nên gương mặt sẽ tồn tại mãi trên mặt giấy.

Thằng nhóc đó đáng ra phải quay lại. Hắn đã làm mọi việc rất đúng mà.

Hắn đã bỏ lỡ chuyện gì sao?

Có lẽ hắn phải cho cậu ta nhiều thời gian hơn chăng? Một sự thúc đẩy nữa? Hắn trầm ngâm.

Hắn đã có thể cảm nhận được cảm xúc của thằng nhóc đó từ hôm ấy – cũng phải mất khá hiều công sức để phân biệt cảm xúc của ai với ai, bởi hắn cũng không thể hiểu là tại sao những thứ ấy lại trở thành của hắn một cách thình lình như vậy.

Ngay cả khi chúng giống hắn.

Trước đó, niềm hạnh phúc mà hắn nhận được, nguồn sức mạnh và vui thú tuyệt vời nhất, luôn luôn là lúc hắn nắm giữ trong tay một mạng sống mong manh, biết được rằng dù họ có cầu xin cách mấy thì hắn cũng sẽ tước đi khỏi tay họ.

Pháp sư đáng ra phải giống như là Thánh thần vậy, và, có một thời gian, khi hắn còn trai trẻ, hắn đã từng có ý định sẽ cai trị tất cả trong cương vị là một Chúa tể Hắc ám. Làm mọi thứ tốt đẹp hơn, cai trị cả Muggle nữa.

Nhưng đó không phải là quyền lực thật sự, hắn đã phát hiện ra điều đó theo thời gian.

Quyền lực là sự bất tử và kiểm soát, và pháp sư không phải thánh thần. Họ cũng chỉ giống như Muggle thôi. Có pháp thuật, đúng, hơn hẳn Muggle, nhưng những suy nghĩ là nỗi sợ của họ… tất cả đều giống nhau. _Yếu đuối._

Hắn lúc nào cũng có thể thấu hiểu tâm trí người khác, tất nhiên là không rõ ràng lắm cho đến khi hắn phát hiện ra Triết tâm trí thuật – nhưng điều khiển và nắm bắt đặc điểm đã luôn luôn rất đơn giản đối với hắn.

Nó cũng được việc, giúp hắn xoay chuyển mạng lưới của thế giới này sao cho phù hợp với những điều hắn muốn, và hắn muốn dùng nó để giúp họ… họ không xứng đáng nhận được sự giúp đỡ của hắn. Không đáng.

Thật mỉa mai làm sao khi chính hắn đã lựa chọn con đường này cho mình. Nhà tâm thần học. Một người giúp đỡ những kẻ khác. Một vài trong số họ trở thành những bác sĩ tâm thần để có gắng chẩn đoán và giúp chính bản thân, nhưng hắn không có một tì vết nào, và hắn luôn đứng trên họ trong mọi mặt.

Nếu họ biết hắn nghĩ gì, họ sẽ gọi hắn là một con quái vật và một kẻ dị hợm. Có lẽ hắn đúng là như vậy, nhưng hắn là một sinh vật tuyệt hảo hơn nhiều và tất cả những giấc mơ nhỏ bé của họ cùng với trí não họ sẽ phải quỳ gối trước sự quan sát và tài năng của hắn.

Hắn sửa chữa họ, hắn chơi đùa với đầu óc họ, tất cả chỉ vì quyền kiểm soát và sự vui thích khi ép họ phải đối mặt với nỗi sợ của mình.

Có lẽ hắn cũng cố gắng hiểu họ, sự ngu ngốc của họ, cảm xúc tầm thường của họ bởi vì nó chưa bao giờ là những thứ mà hắn thấy khi đối mặt với thằng oắt đó.

Có lẽ hắn cần một mục tiêu để gây án, và đã vô tình nhặt được một viên đá quý.

Công việc của hắn tuyệt vời vì hắn được làm việc với những tâm hồn tan vỡ, những bộ não thú vị, những bộ óc đến để chịu phụ thuộc vào sự giúp đỡ của hắn một cách hoàn toàn và làm suy sụp chính nó.

Và họ cho rằng hắn _thật tốt bụng_.

Hắn là Chúa tể của Bóng tối, hắn thức tỉnh những góc tối tăm nhất trong thế giới của họ và cai trị họ, âm thầm, trên cả chiếc ngai của tạo hóa, với vai trò của một người điều khiến rối.

Đồ chơi của hắn, những con rối của hắn, giống như Lucius Malfoy tươi cười và giao tiếp trên những sợi dây hắn điều khiển.

Sẽ thật _không may mắn_ cho sự chữa trị của hắn ta nếu hắn không khiến buổi bầu cứ diễn ra suôn sẻ.

Potter vẫn chưa quay lại.

Không lẽ nó đã biết hắn thật sự là ai? Bằng cách nào đó nhận ra? Hắn không nghĩ là thằng nhóc đó đã phát hiện.

Không, nó chưa thể phát giác được, nếu không thì Thần Sáng đã tràn vào đây rồi.

Hắn cũng phải công nhận, khi mối liên kết về tâm hồn lần đầu tiên được sinh ra, sự bất tử của hắn, hắn đã có chút ngờ vực khi để cho suy nghĩ và cảm xúc của thằng nhóc bay loạn xạ trong đầu hắn.

Cho đến khi hắn nhận ra chính cảm xúc của hắn cũng đang ảnh hưởng tới Harry; thật mê hoặc làm sao.

Thằng nhóc quá tuyệt, đối lập hoàn toàn với hắn, thế nhưng, như đã được thể hiện ra, rất nhạy cảm với hoàn cảnh lặp đi lặp lại và những thứ cảm xúc khác nhau.

Hắn chưa làm gì xấu với thằng nhóc đó, hắn không khiến nó tức giận hay đau đớn, ít nhất là không trực tiếp ngoại trừ việc hắn đã sát hại cha mẹ và cả cha đỡ đầu của nó khi ông ta đến quá gần với phần thưởng của hắn, nhưng…

Không, hắn đã đem đến cho Harry những giây phút hạnh phúc nhất của cuộc sống, thêm vào đó một chút án mạng và bạo lực theo một cách khó hiểu nhất, tội lỗi nhất có thể.

Hắn luôn thích cảm giác rạo rực khi được nắm mạng sống của người khác trong tay, và biết được rằng ở ngoài kia cũng có một kẻ chia sẻ cùng hắn tình yêu với việc giết chóc, hiểu hắn, dù có không tình nguyện đi chăng nữa thật sự…xúc động.

Thế nhưng thằng nhóc đó vẫn chưa quay lại.

Nếu thằng nhóc không quay lại thì cũng chẳng còn vui vẻ gì nữa. Hắn không thể xem xét tâm trí nó, chỉ dẫn cho nó, sửa chữa nó, khiến nó sụp đổ, nắn chỉnh nó.

Hắn nghiến răng.

Tại sao thằng oắt đó không quay lại? Đúng, đúng là nó không ưa các nhà tâm thần học, không ưa việc người khác vào trong…

À. Nó không thích việc người khác vào trong tâm trí nó. Chính thằng nhóc đã nói vậy, đúng không? Cũng bình thường thôi, thật sự. Nhưng tình hình của Harry thì không. Đầu óc nó bị tràn ngập thật đẹp đẽ bởi chính bóng tối của hắn.

Hắn biết rõ hắn phải làm gì – có tiếng gõ cửa sao? 

Harry không thể tin được là nó lại ở đây. Nó đã thề không tới – nó còn chẳng biết thứ gì dã lôi kéo nó trở lại. Ờ thì, được thôi, nó biết. Nhưng nó tự an ủi bản thân mình rằng Riddle là một nhà tâm thần học đáng chú trọng đến, và nó không đến đây vì lợi ích của bản thân.

Chỉ là một sự hứng thú chuyên nghiệp thôi, không còn gì khác. Ông ta dù sao cũng là một nhà tâm lý học tội phạm. Nó đã nói chuyện với Sở Thần Sáng về việc này, và họ đồng ý rằng Riddle sẽ có thể giúp ích ít nhiều.

Cánh cửa văn phòng mở ra, và người đần ông kia nhìn chằm chằm nó một lúc trước khi nở nụ cười.

"Harry à? Mời vào. Tại sao tôi lại có hân hạnh như vậy nhỉ?"

Có phải nó đột nhiên nhớ ra là nó đáng ra phải trải qua những cuộc chữa trị hằng ngày không? Hắn nuốt lại bình luận đó, cùng với sự hiểm độc đi kèm, từ tốn đi về phía bàn làm việc và cất tấm bảng phác của hắn vào tủ, khóa nó với một cái phẩy đũa phép.

Harry nhìn mọi cử động của hắn với con mắt tò mò xen lẫn cảnh giác.

"Ông có thể phân tích tâm lý Voldemort?"

_Ai chà chà_, bây giờ thì đúng là một sự tiến triển thú vị rồi đây.

Hắn ra dấu cho Potter ngồi xuống ghế sofa, rồi đi về phía chiếc ghế của mình.

_Hắn đâu có làm việc không công bao giờ… _


End file.
